1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an outboard engine system, including: an engine; a casing to which the engine is removably mounted at an upper portion; a torque converter; a vertically arranged output shaft connected to a crankshaft via the torque converter; a horizontally arranged propeller shaft provided below the output shaft; and a forward-reverse shifting gear mechanism for providing a connection between the output shaft and the propeller shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an outboard engine systems is already known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,600.
The outboard engine system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,600 has a casing which can be used only in an outboard engine system with a torque converter, and cannot be used in an outboard engine system without a torque converter. Therefore, if the outboard engine system does not have a torque converter, a different casing corresponding to the system is required. That is, depending on the presence or absence of a torque converter, an exclusive casing is prepared for each system. Thus, in both systems, it is difficult to reduce the cost.